Star Gazing
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: I'm a Luke/Lorelai shipper so this is about them. Please R/R! Chapter 2 uploaded!
1. The Party

                                              Star Gazing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Gilmore Girls.

(Except for a crush on Jess and some pictures of him. Hehehe!)

Chapter 1: Birthday Wishes.

Lorelai sat in the Diner begging for coffee again.

"Come on Luke, tomorrows my birthday for Pete's sake!" Lorelai said leaning over the counter until they were almost touching noses.

Luke looked at her his face softening a little.

She could tell she was about to win yet another coffee argument.

"Oh, alright." Luke gave in and with a defeated sigh grabbed the coffee pot and poured her the first of many cups she would have that day.

"Mom: 1. Luke:0." Rory commented from her seat on a swivel stool beside Lorelai.

"Now will you give me a bowl of marshmallows with chocolate sauce drizzled on top in a pretty pattern?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"NO!" Luke said firmly.

"And Luke levels the playing field. The crowd goes wild with excitement." Rory said in her best baseball announcer voice using her straw as a microphone.

Lorelai's birthday.

"Wow, look at all those candles!" Lane said in awe as Rory tossed two packets of polka dot candles into her hand basket.

They were at Dooses shopping for last minute items for Lorelai's surprise birthday party that night.

"So Sookie is supplying the food right?" Lane went on.

"Check." Rory said nodding.

"Is everyone coming?" Lane asked.

"Check." Rory said again.

Lorelai walked into the Diner and smiled expectantly.

"Okay, I won't make it a hassle today since it is your birthday." Luke said.

"Thank you!" Lorelai said relieved that she wouldn't have to beg for her coffee this morning.

After pouring her coffee he disappeared into the kitchen emerging a few minutes later with a small homemade cake that had a single lit candle on it.

"Happy birthday." He said looking down.

"Thank you." Lorelai said smiling.

She made a wish silently then blew out the candle.

Lorelai walked up the porch steps with Rory.

Rory had kept her busy and away from the house all day.

All the lights were out.

Lorelai opened the door and flicked the light switch on.

Everyone yelled, "Surprise!"

Lorelai jumped about a foot in the air.

Someone took a picture.

Rory hugged her and everyone sprayed silly string on her.

They brought out her cake and she made the same wish silently then blew out the candles.

When it came time to open presents she noticed Luke didn't give her one.

She went outside to get a breath of fresh air.

Luke followed her.

"Hey." He said walking up behind her.

"Hi." She said.

"Um. Lorelai, I wanted to give you this." He said holding out a piece of rolled up paper.

"What's this?" she asked as she unrolled it.

"It's a document that officially states that that star right over there is the Lorelai Star named in your honor." He said looking embarrassed.

She followed his finger to a spot in the sky with about a million stars.

"Which one?" she asked.

"Oh. Well, that's why I set up that telescope if you look through the eyepiece you'll see It." He said pointing to a telescope set up in the yard not ten feet away.

Lorelai noticed it was there for the first time.

Luke looked over at her and saw that she was crying.

"Lorelai, what's wrong? I'm sorry. I thought you would like it!" he said alarmed.

"No! No, I love it! No one has ever done this kind of thing for me before. I'm just so happy!" she said and with that launched herself into his arms and kissed him square on the lips!

He kissed her back.

She pulled away and smiled.

"Wow, wishes really do come true." She said.

AN/ Please review! But for my sake please keep it G rated!


	2. A Kiss

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show.

(I do however own a crush and some pictures of Jess and Tristan!)

AN/ I wasn't sure if I was going to update this story, but I am! Hehehehe!

"What was that?" Luke asked wide-eyed.

"A kiss." Lorelai smiled.

"Well, I know that." 

"Then why did you ask?" Lorelai teased.

"Lorelai, I mean it." Luke said.

"I don't know. I like you. I know that." Lorelai said.

"Well, okay. I like you too." Luke replied.

Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief, "Good."

"So, why did we wait to admit that all this time?" Luke questioned.

"Because, I don't think I was ready for a relationship a few years ago. But I am now," she stated simply.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words," he smiled.

Lorelai grinned.

"How do you think Rory will take this?" Luke asked.

Lorelai's grin vanished, "What did you say?"

"I said…"

"I heard you, but I had forgotten about that," Lorelai glanced toward the back door.

"Do you think she'll take it bad?" Luke asked.

"Well, when I asked her a few years ago what she thought of you, she said that I wasn't going to get into a relationship with you. (Anyone remember that? It was in one of the first episodes they played of Gilmore Girls.) I don't know if that's changed. I think that it would be weird for her.

"So, what are we going to do?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. I'll hint around it tonight, after everyone's gone, and see what she says. Okay?" Lorelai said.

"Okay. What about the telescope?" Luke asked.

"You come by tomorrow night, and I'll have a picnic ready, and we'll look at the stars for awhile."

"Okay. That sounds romantic." Luke smiled.

Lorelai grinned, "I had better get back to the party."

"Okay." 

"Is that all you can say?" Lorelai laughed.

"Okay." 

"Stop that! I'm going inside," she kissed him one more time, before heading inside.

Luke smiled.

Lorelai found Rory serving punch to the guest, "That's my good little helper."

Rory grinned, "Where have you been Birthday Girl?"

"Out back." Lorelai dodged the question.

"Oh. Well, Sookie is in an uproar in the kitchen, because someone added extra spice to her pâté." Rory sighed.

"On my way." Lorelai said.

"I mean, I just turned my back for a second, and BAM! My pâté is ruined." Sookie was ranting at one of her helpers.

"Sookie, it's okay. I don't even know if we need pâté." Lorelai tried to calm her down.

But, it was to no avail.

"Not need pâté? Who doesn't need pâté?"

"A lot of people." Lorelai smiled.

"Are you sure?" 

"Positive." Lorelai reassured her.

"As long as you're sure." Sookie said.

"I am."

"Good." Sookie nodded.

Lorelai spotted Rory in the living room, and gulped.

How was she going to break the news to Rory?

AN/ Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I would absolutely LOVE it if you did! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


End file.
